Free and Proud
by myria-chan
Summary: A Coming-Out-Of-The-Closet story set on Haru's birthday, because if there was anyone Haruka needed to explain his relationship with Makoto to, it was his parents.


**Disclaimer: **Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and all affiliates belong to Kyoto Animation. This fic belongs to me. :D

**A/N: **Hi there! This is also part of the Haru Week 2014 celebration on tumblr. Please do check out the amazing posts fans have submitted for Haru's birthday. Ummm... Please do enjoy reading. This was inspired from the TV documentary "Out and Proud" from our local television. If there are any mistakes, please do let me know!

* * *

Finding the right words is the hardest part.

He concludes long before that he will tell his parents on the day of his birthday. He wants—needs to believe that his parents will celebrate his life for everything he is and for everything he stands for.

Free.

To spend the rest of his ordinary life free, that is what he wishes for this year. He wishes to share that freedom with his family too; happiness, gratitude and everything wonderful that perfect moment brought when Makoto and he decided to be best friends and more. The best way to start is to tell his parents.

Here they are in the Nanase living room, gathered in circle with Makoto engrossed in retelling the details of their high school lives, the Iwatobi Swim Club and all, as well as the escapades Haruka has been into besides water and mackerel, while his parents listen with equal enthusiasm.

Of all the dread and anxiety his unspoken words are flooding him, he revels at the comfort of how Makoto, in all his built and size, can fit seamlessly with his family; the same way he fits perfectly in Haruka's heart.

And then, it finally registers: the right words.

"Mom, Dad," he is somehow surprised at how steady his voice sounds to his own ears, yet his heart is a hammering monster in his chest.

"What is it, Haruka?" his mother asks.

There is an uncanny tingle on the palms of his hands, the kind he feels whenever he is near a body of water but cannot dive into; breathing out and linking his hand with Makoto's, he presents their joined hands to his parents, "This is the love of my life."

He says simply because it is the truth. It has never been about gender, his and Makoto. One fortunate day he stares at Makoto's eyes and realizes he was born to fall in love with this person. That realization just happens to be accompanied with unnecessary consequences, all of which Haruka is willing to take.

He is expecting anger. He is expecting bitter words. He is expecting resentment, disappointment; ready for a clash of wills and a battle for his beliefs.

The reaction they get is his father's silence and his mother's tears.

"I'm sorry," came too late, but these are the words Haruka needed his parents to hear nonetheless. "I wanted you both to be part of this so badly, I selfishly didn't consider for your feelings."

His mother raises her hand and shakes her head rapidly, tears splaying on her cheeks. "Always," she whimpers her words through the words, "We always thought you'd end up alone and miserable." Swallowing the emotions down her throat, she regards Makoto with a thoughtful gaze. "Our son is a handful. He barely speaks his mind, obsessed with water ever since we introduced him to the ocean, and doesn't fit well with people. You want that?"

"Yes ma'am, for the rest of my life," Makoto replies readily, and a smile breaks in her mother's face.

Haruka feels his lips quiver as he fights back the tears from his own eyes.

"And how long will this love last?" His father's question cuts through their protective cocoon.

"Darling."

"It is important," his father grits every word in emphasis, "that we know how sincere they are for this." It is not anger coloring his father's tone, nor spite, nor disappointment and resentment. It is fear.

Intertwining their fingers in that familiar manner of reassurance, Haruka answers, "Until I stop swimming."

His father takes the words into his heart, nodding at his flesh and blood with the look of perpetual pride. He focuses on Makoto this time, eyes with a mellower glow, "The mere fact that you've come here in our house to pay your respect, to celebrate Haruka's life with his family, to promise to love our son, brings to me as a parent more joy than any disappointment could ever measure up. You will take care of our Haruka."

"Yes sir."

"Then you have our blessing."

_Outtake_

The rest of the evening passes by like a blur. He does recall his parents offering Makoto to stay in for the night, which he has to turn down regrettably. The Tachibanas are expecting a full report, and truthfully the Nanases need their own time together to catch up on certain events more than anything.

"Well," Makoto stops on the entryway. "See you tomorrow."

A nod is his answer; but as Makoto turns away Haruka grabs him by the shoulders and kisses him. Makoto staggers for a moment, surprised more than anything, before melting with the kiss, eyes closed, arms winding around Haruka's waist, mouth opening for more.

Haruka meant it as a kiss goodnight, but the consequential events have left his emotions raw, and the kiss they share is deliciously sweet and passionate. For the first time in his life, Haruka feels alive and it has nothing to do with his aquatic solace.

When they pull apart, Haruka buries his face in the crook of Makoto's shoulder and mumbles, "Thank you for being born in this world."

"You stole my line," Makoto sing-songs, kissing the side of Haruka's head, his cheeks, anywhere his lips could reach. "Happy birthday, Haru," he whispers softly, and pulls them closer still.

"Say it properly."

"Happy birthday, Haruka."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my God, I apologize in advance if this sounds randomly vague and weird. Thank you for reading! Reviews and favorites are loved!


End file.
